


Turn to Me

by TwilightDeviant



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Art, Blood, Digital Art, Fanart, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDeviant/pseuds/TwilightDeviant
Summary: Fanart of Fisk being cruel to Matt. That's it, that's the art.
Relationships: Wilson Fisk/Matt Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Turn to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Fisk/Matt art. Posted [on tumblr](https://twilight-deviant.tumblr.com/post/629186413651525632), but I wanted to include the bloody version as well. Thought I'd post both here. 
> 
> There's also an mpreg version (I like playing around with my own art), but I don't know if anyone is interested in that one. Hahaha.

* * *


End file.
